Now It's Just A Distant Melody
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: April's life wasn't always sad. Once upon a time and long ago she was a happy girl. See how her life changed and why she did what she did at the end. Warning read with a box of tissues because you WILL likely cry.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent nor do I own the song Distant Melody

* * *

Fourteen year old Roger walked into the school auditorium.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Roger and I'm going to try out for Peter in Peter Pan."

"Nice to meet you Roger," the girl said, "My name is April. I'm actually the president of the drama club so you'll be doing the tryout for me."

"I thought Mr. Hanson always supervises the tryouts?"

"Normally he does but he has a meeting that ran late and he said he trusts me."

"Okay," Roger said.

"Lets start by hearing your voice. Can you sing at all?"

Roger laughed.

"Does a bird shit on car windows," he said, "Of course I can sing."

"Great. And thanks for the image I did not need." April said.

"Sorry," Roger laughed again and soon April was laughing too."

...

A few weeks had passed since Roger and April first met. They found themselves becoming very good friends. Roger had gotten the part. Some people speculated that maybe April gave him the part because she liked him.

"You should ask him out," Maureen said.

"Are you kidding me," April laughed, "Roger would never go out with me. He's like the most popular boy in school."

"I don't care if he were the best of the best. ASK HIM OUT," Maureen said.

"He'd say no," April replied, "I'm just a drama nerd."

"April come on. Ask him out."

"Fine I'll ask him out but he's going to say no.

"He will not say no," Maureen replied.

"Who won't say no," Roger asked joining them.

"Um... you'll probably think this is stupid but I know that you probably are going to say no but-"

"Just say it. Stop thinking of yourself as a loser."

"I only think of myself as a loser because I am a loser," April said.

"April," Roger said sternly, "You're a lot of things but a loser is **not **one of those things. Don't ever call yourself a loser again."

"Roger," April said, "I know you'll probably say no but would you maybe be my boyfriend?"

"Why would I say no to that," Roger said, "I've loved you since I first saw you in that auditorium."

"You really like me," April exclaimed.

"Duh," Roger said, "You're beautiful and positive and sweet and smart and funny."

...

10 years had passed. April and Roger had now gotten married. They were 24 when they found out that they were going to be parents for the second time. Rachel had been born when they were nineteen. They got married partly because of her pregnancy but mostly it was because they loved each other. The first 6 months it was great. Then the baby came along.

Roger couldn't handle the stress of being a father. He began to drink. It was only a little bit at first but then it got out of control and he started doing drugs. He was able to hide it at first but then it spun WAY out of control. He hit rock bottom when he hit six month old Rachel for crying. April was furious and kicked him out.

She told him not to come back until he was ready to be a husband and a father. He argued that it wasn't fair. He was only nineteen and he wasn't ready to be a father."

"PITY PARTY OF ONE YOUR TABLES READY," April had yelled at him, "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR EXCUSES. RACHEL COMES FIRST."

Roger had stormed out the door furious and determined that April was just an unfair bitch but the more he thought it over the more he realized she was right and he went to rehab. It was horrible. It was awful. Nothing could be worse in his mind but he had gotten through it. After 2 years April let him come back. Rachel didn't even know him. He vowed to always remember this time and never turn into that person again.

...

Aaron was delivered on July 9th via C Section. April felt like her life had been complete now and perfect. She slept after her surgery and when she woke up she felt a lot better. Of course the fact that she had morphine in her at the time helped. While April slept Roger introduced Rachel to her baby brother.

"Daddy can I hold him," Rachel asked.

"Sure honey," Roger said, "Sit down on the bed and I'll teach you how to hold him."

...

For six months their life was perfect. Then Aaron got sick.

"Roger," April said, "I'm taking Aaron to the doctor. He's running a very high fever. Stay with Rachel. She need to finish her homework and then she can have some pizza and watch a movie or play on the trampoline."

"Okay April," Roger said, "I'll see you later. Bye little man. Daddy loves you."

When Roger helped Rachel complete her homework two of his sisters Robin and Jennifer came over. Rachel was excited to see them and they adored her too. Robin was 2 months away from delivering her first baby Marissa and Jennifer was 2 months away from delivering **her **first baby Merribeth. They were twins so they always did everything at the same time including giving birth.

Meanwhile the doctor gave Aaron some medicine. He also ran a blood test to see what's causing the problem. He told them to come back in a few days.

"The results should be in by then." The doctor explained.

She thanked him and left. She had no idea that in just 72 hours her world would fall apart.

...

April came into the house 3 days later. She had bought pizza for Rachel and went to the toy store getting her every toy she ever wanted. Then they had dinner. She then took Aaron into the bathroom with her and soothed him.

_Once upon a time_

_And long ago_

_I heard someone singing_

_Soft and low_

_Now when day is done_

_And night is near_

_I recall this song_

_I used to hear_

_My child my very own_

_Don't be afraid_

_You're not alone_

_Sleep until the dawn_

_For all is well_

_Long ago this song _

_Was sung to me_

_Now it's just a distant melody_

_Somewhere from the past_

_I used to know_

_Once upon a time_

_And long ago_

After she had finished singing to him she dunked his unconscious head underwater. She had given him something in his bottle to make him sleep.

Aaron had AIDS. Well he was HIV+ which meant he had gotten it from Roger. She had it too. The doctor had ran blood work on her as well so there was no doubt. It was enough to make her want to kill Roger. He had sentenced them to this deadly disease when he shot up heroine with a used needle. Well she wouldn't hear of it.

Her son wouldn't spend months at a time in a hospital. He wouldn't have to have ATZ injected into him or have to suck that nasty tasting medicine until he was old enough for a pill. No. Her baby was going to heaven right now. He was too good to suffer like that. She would join him soon after.

April had taken some classes in medicine so she knew that when Aaron turned blue he was dead. Just to be sure she felt for a pulse. No pulse was found. There was no breathe. He had been underwater for 2 hours. She cried. She didn't cry for him. She would be joining him soon. She cried for her daughter who would grow up without a mother. She cried for Roger. She prayed that she wouldn't be condemned for the choice she made. But if she had to suffer she was fine with that. Better **she **should suffer then Aaron should suffer. April got her sharpest scissors and climbed into the bathtub. A quick slice of her wrist on one side. A quick slice of her wrist on the other side. She help Aaron's body to her knowing soon she would be with him. _Long ago this song was song to me. Soon it will be a distant melody. Somewhere from the past I used to know. Once upon a time and long ago._

Then she was gone.

...

When Roger came into the bathroom that 10 minutes later he found the note first.

"Roger," it read, "We have AIDS. So does Aaron. I'm taking him with me to heaven. You must stay behind and care for our beautiful little girl. I will see you again. I promise.

PS If you **ever **hit her again like you did when she was six months old I will come back from the grave and haunt you. I love you"

In the bathtub he saw April and Aaron... both gone too soon. Roger didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He vowed to be the best parent Rachel would ever know. It was a promise he made to April and a promise he kept. He knew in heaven April was smiling down on him and he was right."


End file.
